Computer systems are ubiquitous in today's work and home environments. The data stored on these computer systems, however, is vulnerable to theft, lire, flood, and other natural disasters. A user may only realize that data of interest to the user was not backed up after the data is lost (e.g., due to disk failure). Thus, a need exists for a system that allows users to easily manage data backup. Also, a need exists for a system that analyzes modifications made by users to their backup selections to update backup set selections of other users as well as default backup selections.